


Uncle Bucky

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Stark Men Are Made Of Hope [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stark Men Are Made Of Hope Series, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Moments of bonding between Bucky and his nephews.





	Uncle Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a mini-series within a series! So meta! Basically, I'm going to work my way through the Avengers and write bonding moments of them with Harley and Peter, nice and fluffy, like these. They're going in no particular order.

Peter was walking home from school, it was a nice day, so he told Nat she didn't have to drive him.

"Hey, Parker." A voice sneered.

Peter slowly turned around. "You know my last name's Stark now, right?"

Flash scoffed. "Yeah whatever,  _ **Parker**_." He shoved Peter a bit, forcing Peter to stumble into a tree.

"Just go away, Flash." Peter sighed, looking away. Sure, he could kick Flash's ass, along with all of his lackeys' asses, but he knew he couldn't. Secret identities and stuff.

"What's the matter, Parker?" Flash leered. "Don't have your rich daddy to protect you? Poor Peter Parker." He mocked, making a faux-sympathetic face.

"No, but he has his pissed off uncle," A voice growled from behind Flash's back.

Flash and his group of lackeys spun around to see Bucky standing there, arms folded. He wore a muscle shirt, his cybernetic arm on full display, and he was casually twisting a knife between his fingertips with the ease and skill that Peter had only ever seen Bucky manage to pull off. The glare he had was worse than ones Peter had seen him give murderers. It was  ** _terrifying_** ,even to Peter.

Flash and his friends glanced between each other, then they all ran, not looking back. Bucky watched them go with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," Peter said once they were gone, all hovering around just close enough to hear Peter and Bucky talk.

"No, but I did." Bucky shrugged, sliding his knife away, and even watching him put it away, Peter still had no idea where it was hiding.

Peter frowned, looking around. "Were you following me?"

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Everyone has their hobbies."

"Should I be concerned?" Peter asked.

"Only if it's anyone other than me." Bucky waved him off, smiling.

Peter chuckled. "Come on, I want to stop for coffee."

In a rare moment of physical contact, Bucky put his flesh arm around Peter's shoulders and the two walked down the sidewalk.

The stares they got were amusing, at least to Peter. Flash and his gang stared at Peter and Bucky with wide eyes, until Bucky glowered the stares down. 

Ned and MJ watched Peter go by with impressed looks, though MJ tried to hide it with her hair. A group of popular girls was whispering and taking pictures. Bucky and Peter ignored them.

 

* * *

 

Harley was out on a field trip with his class, at a museum. It was somewhat fun, though the best part was seeing the Captain America exhibit, and getting to see the old pictures and videos of the stories Uncle Steve told Harley. The tour guide looked about ready to kill Harley, as the kid kept correcting small details and giving more details that no museum knew.

Harley's class was heading for the door when there were gunshots. There was screaming, and men in black masks began looting the place. The teachers tried to hide all of the students behind them.

There were more gunshots, but this time they were at the masked men. Everyone turned to see the Winter Soldier firing at them, dropping the men one by one. When he got into hand to hand with the last few, it took seconds for him to stop them.

The entire room was silent for a moment, all eyes on the Winter Soldier. Harley wiggled past his teacher and ran over to him.

"Uncle Bucky!" Harley said, grabbing Bucky's arm. Bucky chuckled under his breath and lifted the metal arm Harley had latched onto to swing him in the air.

"Hey, kiddo." Bucky smiled.

"I saw an exhibit with you today," Harley said proudly, then made a face. "They got a lot of stuff wrong though."

Bucky shrugged. "They always do. You should get back to your class, kiddo."

Harley ignored him. "What are you doing here? How did you know they were here before the police? Were you following me? Peter said you followed him once." He droned on.

"I was just looking out for you, kiddo." Bucky dismissed. The masked man on the floor next to them started to move, groping for Bucky. Bucky lifted his foot and slammed it down on the man's face,

"I think you broke his nose," Harley noted, looking down at the man and back to Bucky.

"I think he deserved it for putting my nephew in danger." Bucky scoffed.

Harley smiled, then frowned. He climbed across Bucky's arm like a monkey, then he hooked his legs around Bucky's waist, freeing his arms. He grabbed his book bag and pulled a small first aid kit out of it.

"You're bleeding," Harley said, a deep frown etched into his features. Harley pressed a small handful of gauze against Bucky's cheek. Bucky turned his head, letting Harley's small hands wipe away the blood from a deep slash across his cheek.

"Kiddo, you should really get back to your class," Bucky repeated, but he let Harley take care of him.

"Can you take me home?" Harley asked, his eyes begging as he pulled out antibiotic ointment. "This might sting," Harley warned.

Bucky closed his eyes as small fingers rubbed ointment into his cut. "That's not how it works, kiddo. You have to go back to your class."

"But we're just going back to school to be picked up! And the bus is loud and smells funny." Harley made a face. "Please?" He finished dressing the cut with a bit of gauze.

Bucky sighed in defeat and put an arm under Harley so he didn't fall as Bucky walked over to Harley's teacher.

"Can I take him home?" Bucky asked the terrified woman.

"He needs... parental permission." She forced out.

Harley looked to his teacher, then back to Bucky, then back to his teacher. "You don't have to be scared of him. He's only scary when he hasn't had coffee, or when there are bad guys. Or when Uncle Clint eats all the plums." He advised. The woman slowly nodded.

Bucky rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Hold this." He handed Harley a gun.

"Did you just hand a child a live gun?!" The teacher demanded.

Glowering at her and not breaking eye contact, Bucky took the gun back, and with one hand released the cartridge and let it clatter to the ground, and handed it back to Harley.

Bucky searched his pocket for his phone, pulled it out, dialed Tony, and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Terminator. What's up?" Tony's voice came through the receiver.

"I need your permission to bring Harley home." Bucky deadpanned, still glaring at the woman.

"What? Why? I thought he had a field trip?" Tony's voice had mild alarm.

"He did, there was an attack on the museum though. I took care of it." Bucky said.

"Is Harley okay?" Tony demanded, his voice shaking.

"I'm okay." Harley piped up. "Uncle Bucky got hurt though. But it's okay, I helped take care of it." Harley's voice was proud.

There was a sigh of relief. "Alright. Yeah, you can bring him home. Just don't get him ice cream! He's had enough sugar!" Tony scolded.

Bucky hung up. "Satisfied?" The woman nodded, and Bucky headed for the door.

"Uncle Bucky, can we get ice cream?" Harley asked, blatantly ignoring what Tony had said.

Bucky smirked. "Of course we're getting ice cream, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, should I give Tony a relationship interest in this series? I'm honestly debating it. I've written him with a lot of people and I'm not picky, but I don't want it to take away from the main theme. Let me know if yall have any ideas.


End file.
